No One Will Know
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: "Hey Puck, have you ever wondered-" "No." Second in the "Hey Puck..." Series. Rated M for lime. Disclaimer: If I owned Glee this would happen all the time.


**Allie: Decided to go ahead and make a sequel to Just This Once simply because Puck and Finn are so entertaining.  
>Raye: Turned out well again…<br>Allie: I know. I sure can write when I'm in botany. Sorry guys this one will be short again. Told in Puck's point of view.**

_No One Will Know_

"Hey Puck, have you ever wondered-"

"No."

"But-"

"Finn whatever you have to say, I don't care. I don't want to know. I just want to sit here and play Call of Duty like a normal college guy." I replied. Finn pouted. Literally. He actually sat there and pouted…dammit. "Fine," I sighed, "Say it. Whatever sick and twisted thing you have stuck in your tiny little brain just say it."

"Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to touch another dude?"

I groaned and chucked the controller onto the floor, flopping back on the bed, "Fiiiiiiinn."

"Not like…down there…just like, you know, make out." Finn blushed softly and set his controller down too.

"No Finn we're not doing this." I replied, "I'm not curious, not again. 'Just this once' remember?"

"Yeah I know," Finn fidgeted, "but no one will know…" He said turning to me. The messed up part of my brain told me he looked kind of cute…his lips were full and pink, his hair messy and carefree, his eyes were wide and almost innocent. I groaned internally. What was this kid doing to me?

"Fine…but you have to be the girl." Finn-bless him-actually nodded and didn't fight me on it.

I pulled him back on the bed and crawled over him. He looked nervous and understandably so. This was not going to be the tiny chaste kiss we had shared weeks before. Hell, this could ruin our friendship for good. I'm sure I had an identical look of nervousness on my own face. I closed my eyes and leaned in, pressing my lips to his.

Finn let out a tiny mewl, wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I growled softly against his lips, my hands gripping his sides roughly. I slid my leg between his knees. His legs parted easily, letting me fall against him. I lapped at his lips with my tongue, asking permission for him to let me in. His lips parted hesitantly and I immediately thrust my tongue inside, dominating his mouth. He made a small noise in the back of his throat as I moved my hand from his side up to his chest.

Finn bulled back and looked at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Are you gonna…" He looked down at my hand.

"I thought you wanted to touch." I replied, eyebrow raised.

"Well I-"

"Finn." I said firmly, "You wanted this, just let me do it."

He hesitated for a moment before nodding, "Yeah okay." I nodded and dipped my head down, sucking gently on his neck. I moved my hand under his shirt, pushing it up to touch his chest, roughly tweaking his nipple. Finn gasped and-swear to God-whimpered softly, bucking his hips against my leg. It was my turn to freeze.

"Sorry." Finn said quickly. He looked like a spooked rabbit, like if I moved at all he would bolt.

"It's okay." I replied. God he looked so sexy and as much as that thought excited me it terrified me as well. There was no way I liked dudes. I liked boobs and vaginas. They were good. It was normal. And yet…this wasn't just some dude, it was Finn. He was different. So…maybe it was okay, as long as it was just Finn.

I slid my other leg in between his so we were pressed flush against one another, hip to hip. "It's okay." I mumbled again before I leaned my head down and began to suck on Finn's neck, tweaking his nipple again. He gasped and bucked his hips up, and this time I bucked back. We both groaned softly and began to rut against one another.

We locked lips once more heatedly, our hips bucking together hard. Finn gripped my shoulders, his hands roaming my back. I could feel him mutter 'mailman, mailman, mailman' against my lips but it was useless. I pulled my lips away and bit down on his shoulder and he came with a gasp. I came seconds later with a grunt, falling against him.

We cleaned ourselves up and he changed into his pajama pants as I pulled on a pair of sweatpants I left over at his house a few nights before. "Hey Puck…" He mumbled.

"Yeah?"

He looked at me, "Stay?" He asked, biting down on his lower lip. Did he really think I could say no?

"Sure." I smiled and he smiled back.

He crawled into bed and held up the covers. I crawled in next to him, resting the covers over us. We fell asleep together pressed chest to chest, my hand resting gently on his waist.


End file.
